Ashlans: A Databank entry
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A badly put together entry in a databank about the Ashlans.    Some of you might recognize this as the beginning of one of my fics, that was a mistake. But since some readers are interested in the Ashlans I thought that I would post it by itself. Enjoy!


**Ashlan**

**The Ashlans were a group of Force Sensitive Humans that lived in the Outer Rim. They towered over many normal beings. The males were rarely no shorter than two meters and the females were rarely shorter than 1.80 meters.**

**Their hair was either silver or black, their eyes either green or gray and their skin always had a sun kissed look to it even if they had not been exposed to sunlight in a long time. Only serious burns would prevent the skin from retaining its color or other factors could apply.**

**Their last names evoke imagery like Moondancer, Darklighter, Farrunner and Skywalker to name just a few. Skywalker seems to indicate that they were mainly pilots, Darklighter; information gatherer and so on.**

**Not much is known about their government except that they were ruled by an elected group as well as the High Priest and Priestess of their Order.**

**The High Priest and Priestess were the head of the Order of Ashla/Bogden. **

**It is not to be confused with the two beings that the Miraluka worship. The Ashlans believed that Ashla is female and nothing is known about what they believed Bogden was.**

**Ashlans were usually assigned work where they had the most talent for, but there were a few exceptions.**

**At the age of fifteen standard years Ashlans could enter the Order and begin their Force training.**

**Ashlans were formidable opponents, their knowledge of the Force combined with an odd contraption known as an Ashlan lightwhip, a weapon that like its name suggests can either be a regular whip or a deadly weapon capable of severing appendages.**

**It was speculated that the Ashlans might have dabbled in the Dark Side. This theory is supported by several instances.**

**The first world they settled they named Asha, Pure in their tongue. They built beautiful cities and spread to other habitable planets in the system as well as one in a neighboring system. **

**However the peace they lived in was shattered when they warned the Jedi Order of a pending attack on Coruscant. The Sith arrived shortly afterwards and bombed the worlds they called home. Thousands died and the Ashlans were forced to flee.**

**They adopted the planet Eras as their new home world. Some Ashlans settled elsewhere , but where is unknown. The Ashlans lived once again in peace until the Sith, for reasons known only to them, attacked them in 1,000 BBY. The Sith annihilated every single one of the Priests and Priestesses, even the students and their children. They sold the surviving citizens into slavery.**

**Two days after the slaughter two newly appointed freighters returned to find everyone gone and the environment poisoned.**

**They went to Coruscant and asked their ambassador to marry them than they went and settled on Bosta, a world in the Outer Rim and started a freight business.**

A few days later the ambassador and his family was murdered by the Sith.

**The Ashlans had a beautiful celebration every year, in it the students of the Order would show everyone how far they had come in their training, others would show their talents as well. One thing that was present in all of them were 'dances with the whips.' The more experienced priests and priestesses could really put on a truly beautiful show.**

**The Ashlans practiced a strange art called either a Blood Oath or a Blood Curse; sometimes the 'blood' was dropped and it was called either an 'oath' or a 'curse'.**

**Nothing is known about how they did this. It was a closely guarded secret and those that were caught telling non Ashlans about it were punished severely.**

**Jedi Master Corray Ly-pah lived among them for six years and added a few other things to this databank.**

**An Ashlan boasted about destroying four races this way and forcing another to roam the galaxy until either the end of time or their destruction. The identities of these races is unknown.**

**They might have cursed Alderaan after the abduction of Fay Whitesun Moondancer in 1,040 BBY. There still is no solid facts as to exactly what happened, but what is known that while Shang and Adra Whitesun, the High Priest and Priestess of their Order, were visiting Coruscant someone slipped into their chambers and kidnapped their newborn daughter. Three months later she was found on Alderaan; she had been adopted by the king and queen of Alderaan.**

**Whether the king and queen had arranged for the abduction or knew who she was is unknown, but the Whitesuns believed that they at least knew who she was when they adopted her. They told them on the strictest terms that if anyone that was part of the Royal House of Alderaan took another child of their blood, without the consent of both parents to raise as their own, then their world would suffer, that their dying screams would be felt from one side of the galaxy to the other, that Alderaan would be broken apart and that it would be scattered on the Solar Winds.**

**However there is no solid evidence to back this up.**

**The incident nearly cost the Republic the frail truce it had with the Ashlans. It was still being repaired when the Ashlans were slaughtered.**

**Over the recent years there have been reports from those that have briefly visited Eras, that they heard voices either calling two names over and over or they were told to leave if they valued their lives. In one report a archaeologist, Kei Tri-Nas, was badly traumatized when she entered the Temple. Her colleagues had rushed to her side when they heard her terrified screams. They found her with whip marks covering anything that wasn't covered by clothing and blood seeping from some of the wounds. She claimed that the Ashlans had attacked her for ignoring them and for trying to remove their things from their Temple.**

**As they left Aron Kann, a colleague, claimed that he saw one of the lightwhips twitch, as if someone was holding the handle, and it was stained with fresh blood.**

**However there is nothing to back this up. Most likely Madam Tri-Nas triggered a trap of some type and young Kann's imagination got the better of him. **

**Since no one has put the remains to rest their are skeletons lying around it has been theorized that Madam Tri-Nas thought that it was the Ashlans and young Kann, this being his first experience in a place of mass murder, most have become afraid. **

**It has been speculated whether or not the Ashlans would have joined the Republic to fight in the Clone Wars or who they would have sided with in the war between the Rebellion and Empire.**


End file.
